On peut rêver
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Regina tombe sur le shérif endormi à son bureau. Comment va-t-elle s'y prendre au juste pour le réveiller ? Pur smut, les enfants !


**Titre original : Dreaming is free**

**Auteur : damelola (fictorium)**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Note du traducteur : **_Un peu de sexe pour tous ceux qui déplorent que les autres histoires en manquent ! Vous voilà prévenus : classé M ;-)**  
**_

* * *

Des manœuvres d'évitement. C'est ce qu'il va falloir.

Regina est assez en colère pour tuer quelqu'un, et le fait que ce ne soit pas un euphémisme s'affiche clairement dans sa démarche, à en juger par la manière dont les citoyens de Storybrooke s'écartent tandis qu'elle parcourt d'un pas hautain le trottoir qui mène au commissariat de police.

Si Gold pense qu'il peut la destituer ainsi, il n'a encore rien vu. Peut-être que Graham n'est plus shérif, mais il y a plus d'un moyen d'exercer une influence sur les forces de l'ordre locales. Occupée à comploter furieusement, Regina entre tout droit dans le bureau du shérif, pour découvrir Emma Swan… endormie à son poste.

Bon, génial.

Regina est sur le point de réveiller le shérif assoupi d'une manière bruyante et probablement peu agréable, lorsqu'Emma bouge légèrement, la tête toujours appuyée sur une pile de paperasses résolument non traitées.

« Gina », marmonne Emma, ou du moins c'est ce qu'on dirait. Regina se fige. Hors contexte comme cela, elle n'a pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle Emma pourrait prononcer son nom. Probablement un rêve extravagant dans lequel elle tue Regina et quitte glorieusement la ville avec Henri dans son sillage, sans doute. Regina esquisse un rictus rien qu'à cette pensée.

Mais le son qui sort ensuite de la bouche endormie d'Emma n'est pas un nom, loin de là. Non, c'est un petit gémissement imperceptible, presque frustré, que Regina ne reconnaît que trop bien.

Oh. Oh, eh bien. Certes, voilà qui est intéressant.

L'esprit de Regina est déjà en train de carburer comme s'il était propulsé par Ferrari, parce que la mortification à elle seule suffirait à lui fournir toute l'énergie nécessaire. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'Emma Swan soit réellement attirée par elle, bien que les recherches de Sydney aient suggéré que le simple fait d'être une femme n'était nullement une barrière pour se retrouver dans le lit d'Emma (une seule nuit, sans exception). Réveiller Emma maintenant et la confronter pourrait la persuader de laisser Henri tranquille pour de bon, ou du moins rendre Emma plus malléable afin de la dissuader d'enquêter sur Regina dans le cadre de la disparition de Kathryn (ou plus exactement, de sa réapparition).

Tandis qu'elle s'avance derrière le siège d'Emma avec l'intention de faire au shérif la peur de sa vie, Regina s'arrête de nouveau en entendant son propre nom. Cette fois il est chuchoté, d'un ton presque … gentil ? C'est la première fois qu'elle l'entend prononcé ainsi par son ennemie jurée du moment. Regina ne s'attend pas à ressentir un léger tiraillement dans la poitrine en l'entendant, mais cela se produit tout à fait sans sa permission.

« Emma. » chuchote-t-elle en se penchant tout près. Bon, zut, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, mais Regina se retrouve à humer le léger parfum de shampoing aux fleurs et de café, en se demandant comment elle a pu ne jamais le remarquer avant. Il y a quelque chose de légèrement épicé dans le parfum que porte Emma, et cela donne envie à Regina de s'attarder. Malgré elle, elle prononce le nom d'Emma une fois de plus, doucement, dans l'espoir de provoquer une réaction.

« Mmm », murmure Emma dans son sommeil. « Regina. »

Regina sourit à l'effet que semble avoir son personnage dans le rêve. C'est flatteur du moins, d'être l'objet de quelque sordide petit fantasme, mais elle n'a vraiment pas toute la journée pour traîner là et regarder Emma roupiller pendant les heures où la ville la paie pour travailler. A contre-cœur, elle se redresse et fait de nouveau le tour du bureau avec précaution pour se remettre devant.

« Shérif Swan ! » aboie Regina, et l'effet est à la fois instantané et comique. Emma se redresse tout d'un coup d'une manière qui n'augure rien de bon pour son dos, et l'expression de surprise sur son visage soudain réveillé donne envie à Regina d'éclater de rire. Flûte, elle serait même capable de glousser si elle laissait échapper ce rire. Mauvaise idée.

« Hein ? » dit Emma en se frottant les yeux sans succès. « Quoi ? Euh, madame le Maire ?

- On dort au travail, shérif ? » demande Regina, souriant d'avance de sa victoire. « C'est presque comme si vous vouliez être punie. »

Et - oh, quel magnifique fard. Emma vire au rose jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

«Je, euh, suis restée tard hier soir à l'hôpital », tente d'expliquer Emma. « A interroger Kathryn, à m'assurer qu'elle ira bien. Ce qui me rappelle…

- Je ne suis pas venue discuter de votre gestion du temps. » dit Regina d'un ton sec. « Je suis venue vous transmettre des informations sur le kidnapping.

- Ah oui ? » Emma semble sceptique, mais ensuite elle tend les bras au-dessus de sa tête et se permet un étirement de tout le corps qui court-circuite tout simplement le cerveau de Regina. Elle ne se rappelle plus les détails de ses petites manigances, ni comment elle s'apprêtait à impliquer Gold. Flûte, elle n'arrive même pas à se rappeler sa taille de soutien-gorge à cet instant, tandis qu'elle regarde Emma cambrer le dos et en résumé lui mettre sous le nez un décolleté tout à fait honorable dans un pull noir à l'encolure dégagée que Regina pourrait réellement autoriser à figurer dans son propre placard. « Désolée », ajoute trop tard Emma en laissant retomber ses bras. « C'est juste que je ne suis pas complètement réveillée avant d'avoir fait ça.

- Eh bien, il semblait en effet que vous faisiez un rêve très animé. » accuse Regina, ayant fini par retrouver suffisamment ses esprits pour suivre le plan « réduire Emma au silence en l'embarrassant. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu ? » riposte Emma, d'une voix assez basse pour être un grondement. « Bon sang Regina, vous ne pouvez pas vous promener en ville et espionner qui vous plaît.

- Qui a dit que vous me plaisiez ? » suffoque Regina, à présent confuse. « Oh, une minute – vous vouliez dire…

- Oui. » l'interrompt Emma avec un grand sourire. « Mais votre air paniqué à l'instant me dit que j'ai touché une corde sensible, madame le Maire. » Emma se lève alors, mince et confiante dans son débardeur tout simple et son jean moulant. « N'est-ce pas ?

- Allez vous faire foutre. » rétorque Regina en reprenant son sac à main dans l'intention de sortir avec fracas.

« Oh, je pense que vous savez que c'est chose faite. » répond Emma, qui fait à présent le tour du bureau. « Au moins dans ma tête. La question est, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

- J'aurai votre étoile pour ça, shérif. Le harcèlement sexuel est …

- N'importe quoi. » achève Emma. « Je ne suis pas votre supérieure. Et ce n'est pas moi qui vous chuchote votre nom à l'oreille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous… dormiez. » dit faiblement Regina.

« Pas profondément », dit Emma. Et Regina n'a envie que d'une chose, c'est d'effacer le sourire satisfait de ce visage stupide, suffisant, et vraiment très joli.

Oh merde.

Regina oblige sa main à former un poing, tâche de retrouver la même rage primale qu'elle a ressentie dans le cimetière tous ces mois auparavant, mais son cœur n'y est pas (bon, il n'est pas non plus dans sa poitrine, mais elle en a l'habitude depuis le temps).

« Vous avez envie de me frapper ? » dit Emma en offrant sa mâchoire, allant jusqu'à la tapoter d'un (long) doigt en signe d'invitation. « Parce que j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a autre chose que vous avez davantage envie de faire.

- Allez au diable. » crache Regina en s'efforçant de battre en retraite, mais ses pieds refusent tout simplement de coopérer. Elle trébuche – littéralement – avec ses talons de dix centimètres, ce qui l'oblige à se cramponner au bras d'Emma pour éviter d'atterrir les fesses les premières sur le sol froid et sans aucun doute poisseux.

« Bien joué. » se moque Emma. « J'aurais dû deviner que vous étiez coincée à ce point-là, cela dit. »

Regina s'apprête à protester, mais cela s'avère beaucoup plus difficile avec les lèvres d'Emma pressées contre les siennes. Elle lève une main pour la repousser, lui envoyer une tape, pour faire cesser cela d'une manière générale, mais se retrouve en train de s'accrocher à l'épaule dénudée d'Emma et de l'attirer plus près, tout en approfondissant le baiser.

Les yeux d'Emma sont encore fermés lorsque Regina finit par s'écarter, et elle a l'air bien trop contente d'elle au goût de Regina.

« Miss Swan. » commence Regina.

« Oh, merde pour les noms de famille, vous voulez bien ? » dit Emma en ouvrant les yeux. « Appelez-moi Emma et je vous embrasserai de nouveau comme ça.

- Vous », soupire Regina. « Etes ridicule… Emma. » ajoute-t-elle, presque après réflexion, et essentiellement pour voir si Emma tiendra parole. Mettez-les à l'épreuve, et Regina le sait, ils échouent immanquablement. Mais Emma ne trébuche pas à la première haie, non, elle s'avance de nouveau et d'une main puissante sur la nuque de Regina, vient chercher un autre baiser avide. La langue d'Emma est rapide, habile, prompte à laper et caresser, ce qui incite Regina malgré elle à penser à un ailleurs possible.

Ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que les choses étaient censées se passer.

« Alors dites-moi, Regina. » dit Emma tout en entreprenant de lui semer des baisers le long de la mâchoire, avant de s'interrompre pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. « De quoi avez-vous rêvé ces derniers temps ? Ou est-ce que je devrais juste vous montrer à quoi était occupé mon subconscient ?

- Oh » suffoque Regina en retrouvant sa lucidité. « Ne croyez pas que vous allez tout faire à votre guise, Emma. »

Avec une assurance nouvelle, Regina fait glisser son manteau noir, qu'elle laisse tomber par terre. Elle envoie promener ses chaussures, ce qui rend à Emma l'avantage de la taille, mais elle s'en moque éperdument.

« Mince. » dit Emma, toujours avec un sourire en coin. « Moi qui pensais que vous n'étiez que belles paroles, madame le Maire.

- Jamais », répond Regina en toute sincérité. Elle glisse les doigts dans la ceinture du jean d'Emma et l'attire vers les cellules inoccupées. Dieu merci, la première n'est pas verrouillée, ce qui fait paraître l'attaque de Regina un peu plus chorégraphiée que si elle avait dû s'arrêter pour demander la clé.

« Des fantasmes de visites conjugales, à présent ? » demande Emma en haussant les sourcils. « Vous êtes réellement une femme aux profondeurs insoupçonnées. »

En réponse, Regina défait la boucle de ceinture d'Emma, puis tire sur la lanière de cuir jusqu'à l'avoir en main, pour mieux la faire claquer vivement entre elles. Le claquement sonore résonne dans l'espace réduit.

Emma déglutit réellement à ce bruit, et Regina pose avec soin la ceinture sur la couchette spartiate qui compose tout le mobilier de la pièce. « Peut-être plus tard. » promet-elle, et Emma est si distraite qu'elle ne remarque pas immédiatement que Regina dégrafe son propre pantalon gris sur mesure. Elle remarque bel et bien cependant le léger bruit du tissu touchant le sol, et se jette sur Regina en un instant, lui empoigne les fesses tout en prenant un nouveau vigoureux baiser, et tète la lèvre de Regina jusqu'à ce que celle-ci gémisse « encore ».

Lorsqu'Emma se calme, Regina rive à son cou des lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Elle se sent étourdie, si excitée que c'en est presque insupportable, et glisser les mains sous le pull noir d'Emma ne fait qu'aggraver la situation. Emma gémit, le son vibre dans sa gorge sous la caresse de Regina, et c'en est fini pour ce qui est d'y aller doucement.

Elles retirent les vêtements qui leur restent d'une façon précipitée, légèrement gauche, qui leur permet de tomber sur la couchette déjà enlacées. Leurs membres nus s'enchevêtrent et glissent les uns contre les autres tandis qu'elles échangent des baisers avec une intensité croissante.

« Seigneur, vous savez y faire. » parvient à dire Emma à un moment donné, et Regina en serait offensée si ce n'était les pupilles d'Emma assombries de pur désir.

« Vous n'êtes pas si mauvaise non plus. » concède Regina, qui appuie la cuisse entre celles d'Emma et se délecte du gémissement réjoui que cela provoque. Emma est au-dessus, ce qui n'est pas ce que Regina préfère en principe, mais comme pour tant d'autres choses ces derniers temps, elle est prête à faire une exception. En particulier lorsqu'Emma roule des hanches et va et vient contre la cuisse de Regina avec une chaleur et une moiteur qui trahissent à quel point exactement elle désire cela.

« Putain. » Telle est la seule pensée éloquente qui reste à Regina lorsque les doigts d'Emma effleurent son clitoris. Elle est bien au-delà des mots quand deux doigts se glissent en elle.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé que de ça », marmonne Emma, qui à présent fait aller et venir vigoureusement ses doigts, tirant de Regina une série de gémissements qu'elle ne peut rien faire pour arrêter. « Mais c'est un bon début. Je vais te faire jouir si fort, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina gémit en guise de réponse. Son corps se tend déjà au contact d'Emma.

« Je devrais te faire supplier. » dit soudain Emma, dont la main s'immobilise en plein élan. « Ca vaudrait le coup de voir ça.

- Je… » Regina lutte pour retrouver ses mots. Elle roule des hanches contre la main d'Emma, la pousse intérieurement à continuer. « S'il te plaît. » concède-t-elle. « S'il te plaît, n'arrête pas. S'il te plaît.

- Ben merde. » dit Emma, les yeux écarquillés. « C'était tout à fait…» Elle vrille de nouveau les doigts à l'intérieur de Regina, ce qui lui arrache un cri. « …aussi sexy que je l'imaginais. Tu as besoin de jouir, Regina ?

- Oui. » souffle Regina en griffant le mince drap de coton sous elle. « Oui, oui, oui.

- D'accord. » dit Emma en se léchant les lèvres en anticipation. Son toucher se fait plus précis à présent, elle effleure le point G de Regina de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit tout à fait sûre d'être en train de perdre la tête. Et puis le pouce d'Emma dessine des cercles autour de son clitoris et Regina lâche prise, laisse le monde s'évanouir complètement, et crie le nom d'Emma jusqu'à s'érailler la voix.

« Waouh. » parvient à dire Regina lorsqu'elle reprend ses esprits, la poitrine encore lourde de l'effort de respirer et le reste du corps glorieusement détendu. Emma est toujours agenouillée au-dessus d'elle et l'observe attentivement.

« S'il te faut du temps pour te reprendre… » propose Emma, mais Regina réduit au silence l'insultante implication en se redressant juste assez pour river la bouche au mamelon d'Emma, dont elle tire un cri réjoui. « Ooh, joli rétablissement, Regina. » ajoute-t-elle, toujours sarcastique.

Regina est encore un peu embrumée, mais elle sait que ce n'est pas le moment de commencer à battre en retraite face à un défi. Elle ne veut pas prendre le risque d'inverser leurs positions sur un espace aussi étroit et avec un self-control limité, c'est pourquoi elle tire parti au mieux de sa position actuelle, passant d'un sein à l'autre avec une série de coups de langue fervents, de féroces tétées et juste un petit coup de dents ici et là pour rappeler à Emma à qui au juste elle a affaire. Cela fonctionne parfaitement, à en juger par la manière dont Emma écarte davantage les cuisses pour autoriser l'accès aux doigts inquisiteurs de Regina.

Ce n'est pas assez cependant, et Regina est déterminée à faire impression. A contre-cœur, elle se rallonge, déclenchant aussitôt les protestations d'Emma.

« Ecoute, si tu comptes faire ta princesse… » dit Emma.

« Bien sûr que non. » dit Regina, offensée. « Mais pourquoi tu ne te mets pas ici ? » ajoute-t-elle, en tapotant ses propres épaules pour faire clairement comprendre son intention. Elle lève un sourcil d'un air interrogatif, et éclate de rire pour de bon lorsqu'Emma se précipite pour la prendre au mot.

Emma s'installe donc un genou de chaque côté de la tête de Regina, prenant appui du plat de la main contre le mur de brique froid. Regina, avec un peu d'appréhension, décide que ce n'est pas le moment de se dégonfler, enroule les mains autour des cuisses d'Emma et l'attire plus près.

Il est facile de titiller, de faire en sorte que ses premiers coups de langue soient à peine perceptibles, mais pourtant Emma répond en pressant contre la bouche de Regina. Il est alors impossible d'y résister, et Regina emploie toute sa détermination à faire jouir Emma vite et fort. Elle plonge la langue en elle encore et encore, avant de prodiguer son attention au moindre centimètre mouillé et d'achever Emma en tétant son clitoris avec force. Regina n'est pas peu flattée lorsque le bruyant orgasme d'Emma la conduit à lui tremper les lèvres et le menton.

« Putain. » dit Emma haletante, en bougeant juste assez pour pouvoir s'effondrer par-dessus Regina. Leurs corps moites l'un contre l'autre, l'odeur du sexe omniprésente autour d'elles, et Regina réalise qu'elle ne se souvient même pas pourquoi elle était venue à l'origine. Pas lorsqu'elle a la possibilité de passer les doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds d'Emma et d'écouter celle-ci soupirer de contentement contre son épaule.

« Alors, miss Swan. » murmure Regina. « Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? Rêve ou réalité ?

- Réalité. » répond Emma sans une seconde d'hésitation. « On pourra remettre ça, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que rêver ne va plus suffire maintenant.

- Peut-être. » reconnaît Regina, dont l'instinct de protection fait déjà un retour en force. « Je veux dire, je pense que je pourrais être d'accord.

- Quel enthousiasme. » raille Emma. « Une chance pour toi que tu puisses faire mieux avec cette bouche que de parler.

- Arrête, tes mots doux sur l'oreiller me font rougir. » dit Regina, imperturbable. « On ne devrait pas se lever ?

- On reste comme ça encore un peu. » plaide Emma. « Après tout, je suis encore très fatiguée. »

Regina donne une tape malicieuse dans le dos d'Emma tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle finira par regretter ce moment de folie, peut-être plus tôt que tard, mais pour l'instant, il est assez difficile de s'en soucier. Tandis qu'Emma couvre son sein d'une main douce, Regina décide de ne pas s'inquiéter de l'avenir. Elle évitera le reste des ennuis quand ils surviendront.


End file.
